That only Question
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: the last part of Goodbye my Love 1 and 2, read them first, if you haven't. Hermione looked at him, she was feeling extremely happy, as if all her prayers had been answered, He does love me…


**Okay, so this story got deleted because of some odd reason in which I can't really remember. So I've decided to post it again, it's the continuation of Goodbye my Love 2, some of you have already read it, I'm afraid. But I have made some minor changes here and there.**

**For those who haven't read Goodbye my love 1 and 2, READ THEM FIRST. **

**This is the sequel to both of them, most likely there won't be anymore. **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine.**

**That one Question**

**By Amber**

Hermione stared down through the window of her office, her mouth still hanging open from what she had heard.

Down below, Draco was already walking away from her building, a pained look on his face.

Hermione looked at him, she was feeling extremely happy, as if all her prayers had been answered, _He _does_ love me…_

Hermione practically flew out of her office and hurried down the steps. When she got down, she looked around for him and managed to catch a shock of silvery-blonde hair turn around a corner.

She ran towards him, calling out to him, "Draco! Wait!"

Draco stopped walking, turning around slowly as if he had no believed what he heard.

He looked around before finally spotting Hermione running towards him, her hair flying in the wind.

"Hermione?" He seemed to choke out after she was right in front of him.

Hermione stopped, breathless, her hand reaching out to touch his arm. "Draco…" She said, her eyes starting to tear.

Both of them stood, one of them panting slightly, staring into each others eyes.

"Do you love me?" Hermione asked softly after awhile.

"What?" Draco looked at her, not sure of what he had heard.

"Do you love me?" Hermione asked, he voice louder this time.

Draco looked at her before he stared at her ground, mumbling something she could not hear.

"What?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Yes." Draco answered softly.

Hermione had never felt so happy in her entire life, but one thing was troubling her.

"Why….Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked.

Draco looked at her, a look in his eyes that she could not place.

"I…I couldn't, I wouldn't," Draco replied simply.

"Why?" Hermione asked, desperately.

Draco had trouble keeping eye contact with her, "My Father, he would have killed you, he would take you away from this earth, your friends, from me. Just to tell me what he could do, to show me he was still in control of me after so long…"

"Draco, I'm not afraid…" She said softly, "You shouldn't be as well."

"Why not Hermione? Why the bloody hell not?" Draco cried out.

"Your father, he's a death-eater isn't he?" Hermione asked, her eyes brightening as she thought of an idea.

"Yes, but I don't think that is going to help mu-" Draco was cut off with a finger placed on his lips.

Hermione leaned in, "Think about the ministry, think about what they have been doing for the past few months."

Draco thought for awhile before his eyes widened, why hadn't he thought of this last time? How could he have been so _stupid_?

"Of course! Hermione you're _brilliant_!" Draco exclaimed, a sparkle that wasn't there for a long time returned to his eyes.

0000000

A week later….

_**Daily Prophet**_

**Infamous Death-eater Lucius Malfoy finally caught**

_**Death-eater Lucius Malfoy was charged yesterday after his son, Draco Malfoy, testified against him. Despite Lucius denying the accusations of him from others, the Ministry has finally managed to find prove after Draco led them into a trapdoor there was carefully hidden behind a portrait. Aurors have found enough proof for Lucius to be put behind bars in Azkaban for quite a period of them. **_

_**When asked why he wanted to turn in his own father, 20-year-old Draco only smiled and said, "For my future wife."**_

_**Mr Malfoy (Jr.) was expected to leave the country for business but cancelled his flight after getting together with Hermione Granger, a friend of his from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

The rest of the article went on about the evidence that they had found and a small part of how the Ministry was beginning to have a thorough search of many of the Death-eaters houses.

00000

Draco Malfoy sat in the Malfoy manor, house elves were popping in and out of the house, taking the furniture to a cinerator or whatever Hermione had called it, to be burnt and never seen again.

Meanwhile, Draco was seeing that the house was to be sold and he was moving in to stay with Hermione until they decided to shift, which, Draco had been secretly planning.

00000

The day after that, Draco and Hermione were warm and cozy in front of the fireplace in Hermione's house. Both of them sitting on one chair, Hermione on Draco's lap, starring into the fire, lost in their thoughts.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She asked, sounding a bit sleepy.

"Remember that day you came after me after you went to our office?"

Hermione smiled, "How could I forget?"

"How did you know what to ask me?" He asked.

A guilty look crept onto Hermione's face.

"I had always known that you were a few paces away from me when I was walking from the bookshop back to my office. When I reached my office everyday I would cast a charm on you so that if you whispered anything I would be able to hear it loud and clear." Hermione answered sheepishly.

Draco felt glad that he had fallen for such a clever witch. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm glad you did it."

**TADA! Finished, complete…3 stories…**

**Anyways, some of you may be asking what happened to Draco's mother. She got killed by Lucius during the final battle. Yes, Voldemort's dead, but right after he died a handful of Death-eaters escaped.**

**Just wondering, do any of you realise why I put the title as "That one Question"?**

Please read and review?

Love,

Amber )


End file.
